Harry Potter And the Ice Queen
by siriusly evans
Summary: Harry has arrived in his 5th year with whole of Hogwarts and Ministry against him. But he finds a new friend in the ice-queen. Who is she and what are her motives. Harry/ Daphne Pairing
1. Chapter 1

"Well Mr. Potter, I am glad you listen to Miss Granger at any rate"

With these words Harry knew he was being dismissed. He was fuming the entire way to the Gryffindor tower. How dare someone accuse him of lying? Wasn't it obvious to the whole world? Cedric hadn't dropped dead by himself. How can someone call murder in cold blood a tragic accident? It just didn't make sense, none of it. A spy at Hogwarts; Dumbledore ignoring him; the minister's slur-campaign against him; Voldemort's interest in the secret weapon; what could the weapon do, but-

"The thing which confuses me the most is why they all believed Dumbledore last summer when he told them about Cedric", Ron asked Hermione later when they were sitting in the tower.

"The thing is I don't think they believed him at all. We all had to leave for our houses before anyone could come to terms with anything. Then, they spent the entire summer reading how Dumbledore had lost it and you were an attention seeking brat. You can't really blame them Harry." Hermione sighed, looking defeated.

As Harry went to bed that night he couldn't help wonder how he was going to survive that year. One thing though he was sure. This year definitely would beat the rest of them.

-xxxx-

"Ah Miss Greengrass, I didn't expect you here in my room. To what do I owe this late pleasure", a visibly surprised Umbridge asked as she entered her quarters.

Daphne Greengrass was the elder daughter of Mathias Greengrass, lord of the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass. They came from seventeen generations of purebloods and like all purebloods, with enough gold to go through their entire lives without the need to work. They were a very respected and powerful family among the elite of society, right up there with the likes of Malfoys. Hence Umbridge knew the girl in her room meant trouble if she took a single step wrong. She would have to treat this situation very carefully.

"I always thought being the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister required a lot of qualifications and achievements. But after today I think I can safely say they had removed brains from the list of requirements before they hired you", the Ice-Queen of the Slytherin house sneered.

"What do you mean", Umbrige was having a hard time controlling her temper at this insolent girl. Proud and haughty just like her father. If it had been any other girl who had spoken to her like this, Umbridge swore that girl would have spent the rest year in detention writing with that blood quill of hers.

"My father told me why you were sent to Hogwarts. You are supposed to be a spy. You are to keep an eye on Dumbledore and his movements. Weaken his strengths and credibility. Do you think that can be achieved by alienating half the student population? Don't you think it will be a matter of time before the whole population rebels against you? Wouldn't it be better if you managed to convince the whole student body against the Dumb-man himself? What do you think?"

"If you mean those bunch of dunderheads can harm me, then you are out of your mind, darling", Umbridge spat at her.

Daphne rolled her eyes. This was going to take time. This woman had brains, better than only Crabbe and Goyle and that too after a very close competition.

"Tell me, why did the minister send you to Hogwarts?"

"To make sure Dumbledore didn't use Hogwarts as his recruiting ground and overtly-influence the students"

"How do you think he can influence the students?"

"If you mean his status as headmaster, I assure you both the minster and I are taking steps to reduce the powers of the headmaster. By the end of this year he will not be more than a ceremonial head"

"What about Harry Potter"

"What about that brat?"

"How will you keep him from influencing the students? Don't you think the people here who have known him for more than four years will believe him more than the stupid prophet?"

Umbridge was speechless. Of course, how hadn't they thought of it? While they may convince a few people against Potter, but it would be difficult to convince the whole of Hogwarts and this was where the powers of headmaster lay. That stupid attention seeking brat would have to be stopped somehow. But how was the question…

"I know what you are thinking, and I know a way to put a stop to that brat!"

"How?"

"I will convince him to join our side!"

It was official the girl had totally lost it. And, to think she was the daughter of one of the most powerfully placed politicians in Britain. She would convince the Dumbledore's blue-eyed boy to rebel against his own mentor. The idea was so stupid that it wasn't even funny.

Daphne on the other hand was getting impatient. She realised that this was getting nowhere. She would have to explain the full detail.

"Why do you think Potter supports Dumbledore?"

"He is nothing but an attention seeking prat who will fall to any level to get what he wants."

"Then what makes you think he is above turning against his mentor?"

Umbridge realised this girl had something on her. She waited patiently for Daphne to continue.

"What you have to do is breakthrough Potter; convince him he is on the wrong side. Show him the benefits of being on our side. How to do it? I believe you were a Slytherin in your time at Hogwarts."

With this Daphne strode of without as much as a goodnight. Umbridge was left to ponder on how to get through that short tempered boy. They had already begun on wrong note what with she shouting at him and putting him in detention. It was a different matter that the boy deserved it; teenagers were hard to understand that way. Anyways she realised she would have to accommodate him if she wanted to use him. Sure enough a plan came to her mind. She couldn't wait to have the boy in her detention so she could finally start the execution.

-x-x-x-x-

Daphne sat on a comfortable couch writing a letter to her father.

Dear Father,

It gives me tremendous pleasure to tell you that our plans have been put in motion. I have managed to get Umbridge to trust me.

I shall befriend Potter at the first opportunity I get.

It shall be my pleasure to personally hand him over to the Dark lord when the time comes.

Your daughter,

Daphne

The first part of her plan already in motion. She now had the hardest part of getting potter-no Harry to trust her. If she was going to be his friend then she should get used to calling him by his first name. she sighed as made her way up to her dorm.

-x-x-x-

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at the silvery instruments. He was at a total loss on how to tackle the situation. Fudge's behaviour in the situation hadn't surprised him. He would have loved to be proved wrong but unfortunately it wasn't so. Fudge being Fudge only believed what was convenient to him. It was this very reason he hadn't managed to clear Sirius' name till now. The poor man was left a little better than a prisoner in the very home he had hated growing up. It was hard to decide which was worse Azkaban or 12 grimmauld place. No, at least here he could meet his friends even if he hadn't been able to help the Order in a more active role.

Then, there was Harry. Dumbledore would have loved to guide harry and train him to face his destiny. But, he had decided he couldn't deprive harry of his childhood. He had already been subjected to his ghastly relatives for more than a decade. He couldn't be allowed to suffer more. And, till the time he found how to save Harry from all this he would keep the boy away from the facts. He didn't deserve this mess. If, he Dumbledore had anything to say about it Harry would have the least part to play in this war. Till then Harry should be left alone.

-x-x-x-

Author's note: this is the first chapter. As you might have guessed this happens after Harry's first day of class. You can assume all events leading to this remain the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Harry was up before anyone else. He went down to hall early to avoid any staring eyes at him. You would think that after four years of suffering one would get used to it. But, sadly as Harry realised they only seemed to get worse. When he reached the Great Hall, he realised his sufferings were not over yet. It seems Malfoy had decided to grace the breakfast early too. As Harry was passing by the Slytherin table he heard Malfoy comment loudly:-

"My father wrote to me last night. It seems, that it is only a matter of time before Potter gets his own personal room at St. Mungo's"

Harry sighed heavily. He wasn't up to this so early in the morning. He turned towards Malfoy to reply, but someone beat him to it.

"You know Malfoy; I have noticed something from the first year. You seem to have an unnatural obsession towards Potter. With your stalkish nature towards Potter and fascination towards beauty products and the care you put towards your looks it makes me wonder…so what part of it does excite you; Potter being alone in a room? I agree Potter is a powerful wizard, much more than you. But what will daddy say when he finds out his little boy has been stalking the same guy for the past four years?"

If everyone had been laughing earlier, they started positively guffawing now. In fact even the non-Slytherin joined them. Malfoy turned towards his new nemesis, noting with a surprise it was a Slytherin. He hated to do this. But he would have to save his pride somehow from this wretched girl who had denied him since second year.

"You think Potter is more powerful than me? Ha-ha…just wait till I get him down on his knees. Then you will see", Malfoy laughed at what he thought was a great comeback at Daphne.

"Of course, you would love to have Potter down on his knees in front of you. And no, please I am not into all that stuff. Kindly excuse me."

With this Daphne got up from her seat and walked past a stuttering Malfoy. She went up directly to Harry, I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you for breakfast."

It was only after they had found a seat on the Gryffindor table did Harry manage to open his mouth.

"Why did you defend me against Malfoy? I thought all you Slytherins had it for me. In fact I distinctly remember you wearing that awful badge last year."

Damn, Daphne thought, he remembered that. Well this would need some damage control.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I feel flattered you notice me so much."

That did the trick. Harry blushed, a beet red. Boys, they were easily gullible.

"And, the answer to your question is yes. I did wear that batch. I was totally neutral towards you then. And if wearing that badge kept Malfoy from bugging me, it wasn't a big sacrifice on my part"

"Then what made you change your mind now", Harry asked sceptically.

Well, Daphne thought, you would be surprised if you heard the whole truth. She smirked.

"Don't smirk at me like that. I want to know the truth", Harry all but shouted at her.

"Mr. Potter let's just say, that times change, people change and their thoughts change. I have seen how the minister has gone against you. I thought you would love to have some allies in the war against You-know-who."Daphne replied.

Her title as the Ice-queen of Slytherin was well earned, Harry thought, her every word dripped with ice. She had a tone which could put Snape to shame.

"So you believe me?" Harry asked unsure. This was really strange. On one hand his own dorm-mate was against him and on the other hand he now had a Slytherin supporting him. Life sure was strange if you were Harry Potter.

"It's not a question of whether I believe you or not. No matter what anyone says; I know Dumbledore is not a senile old fool everyone is making him out to be. If you want to know, you may have heard that at the end of last war how many death-eaters had come out claiming to have been put under the imperious curse. Well, let me tell you, my father was one of those people. And unlike others, he had actually been put under the curse. Voldemort may or may not be back. But, I for one will not take chances against any death-eaters coming to knock at our house. ", As she said this, she let a single tear roll down her eyes. Harry looked into her eyes. No, he decided. She really was on his side.

"I am sorry!"

"It's ok. So I hope we can put this behind us so we can start as friends"

This left harry shocked. Defending him against Malfoy and wanting to be his ally was one thing. But the friendship offer left him taken aback.

Slowly he reached out to her awaiting hand and shook it formally. Well, he thought, in for a Knut, in for a Galleon. As they continued to eat breakfast in silence, Harry couldn't help but wonder what Ron and Hermione would think of his new friend.

-x-x-

"So, I heard you made a new friend this morning at breakfast"

Harry looked at the note Ron had passed him and rolled his eyes. Seriously, Hogwarts rumour mill ran faster than Ron confronted with spiders. He looked up at his best friend and noted that while Ron was showing no outward signs of anger or disapproval, his ears were red. This meant that he didn't approve of Harry's choice and was doing all he could to restrain himself.

"Yes, I did."

"AND"

"And what"

"May I ask what possessed your mind that you went off to drag her from the Slytherin table"

"Hey, I didn't drag her from anywhere. In fact it was quite the opposite."

"Honestly you two, can you for once pay attention in class instead of scribbling to each other."

Harry and Ron both jumped up to see Hermione had taken time from listing binns from droning to scold them. She looked at them with a we-will-discuss-this-later looks and went back to binns. Both harry and Ron looked at each other and non-verbally communicated that it would be best if they stopped for now. Neither of them wanted to offend Hermione, after all there was the assignment from Snape due the next day. So, they went on to do what they were supposed to do in Binn's class – sleep.

-x-x-

"No, I will not help you. If only you would pay attention in class instead of sleeping then you could have done it yourself." Hermione snapped at the two.

"But Hermione, we only sleep in Binn's class. C'mon Snape would kill us if we as much as cough in his class- let alone sleep", Ron replied.

Something in Hermione's eyes told Harry that had not been the point. But, he realised, they would have to do something if they were going to convince Hermione to let them copy from her.

"Hermione, I have to go to Umbridge's detention now. I will not have time to do it later. And you know how those dreams have been haunting me. I am just so tired I think I will fall down any time. Please have mercy on me." Harry begged. It had been low of him to drag those dreams into the mix. But desperate times called for desperate measures and it wasn't as if he was lying. He was actually having those dreams. Only yesterday he had woken up in early in the morning just before that door opened at the end of the corridor. That, was partly the reason for the early start he had today. From, what he could see, Hermione's rapidly changing expression told him he had hit the bull's eye.

"Oh Harry, how many times have I told you. You should go and talk to Dumbledore about it"

"No, I will not go to Dumbledore about it. He has been ignoring me since the beginning of summer. I don't think he wants to be disturbed by me" Harry replied angrily

"but-"

"No, buts…"

Hermione sighed before passing her parchment to Harry. But as soon as Ron moved to get a better look at it she immediately pulled him away.

"I didn't give you permission to copy my note, Ron"

"But, Hermione…"

"No buts, you should have done it earlier."

Ron looked angry, but he knew he had been cornered. He would have to at least start his homework before Hermione would let him copy. With a heavy sigh he started.

After an hour Harry found himself knocking on the door to Umbridge's office.

"Come in Mr. Potter"

-x-x-

"All right Greengrass, what are you up to"

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the Slytherin common room and confronted Daphne. If Daphne was nervous she didn't show it. She icily replied,"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"Why did you eat with Potter this morning?"

"And, how may I ask is that any of you business."

"I think Greengrass that you have forgotten where your loyalties lie. My father shall hear about this. "

With this Malfoy stomped out of the common room, presumably to write a letter to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come in, Mr. Potter!"

Harry couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding as he entered Umbridge's office. Somehow he felt as if he had just walked into a court-room full of a biased jury.

"What do I have to do professor?"

"Oh nothing, I simply want to use our time better getting to know each other"

If it had been Cho or any other girl for that matter Harry would have been glad to get the chance to 'only talk'. But as he looked up at the toad-like face wrapped in pink cardigan, he couldn't help but think of her as every child's worst nightmare for a Christmas gift come true.

"Please have a seat, what will you have? Tea or coffee?"

"Tea"

"Tut tut, that will not do. Haven't you been taught manners? When something is offered to you should answer with 'I would like to have tea, professor'!"

"I would like to have some tea, professor ", Harry recited mechanically, and added," thank you very much!" for good measure.

He looked up to the clock it had only been a minute since he had come here. Why did it seem like he had only been here for hours. Harry swore detentions with Filch were better. He would rather spend eight hours scrubbing the floor than spend 2minutes with this cross between a toad and a gargoyle.

"Somehow I feel that students at Hogwarts need an etiquette classes more than the defence ones, don't you agree?"

Harry bit his tongue. Yes, of course. After all wasn't that the key to defeating Voldemort. Offer him a cup of tea when he comes raiding at your home. Say thank you when he murders half your family and only decides to torture you with the cruciatus.

Somehow Harry knew these words would only end in giving him more detentions. His afternoon session was still fresh in his mind. He settled for a more polite "I am sorry, professor" instead.

-x-x-

"So, how was detention with Umbridge's?" Ron asked later when they were all sitting in the common room. Umbridge had refused to dismiss Harry until five minutes before curfew. It was only Harry's knowledge of the secret passageways that had prevented him from landing in a detention with Filch.

"Frankly, I would prefer to write lines, with my blood as ink, instead of going through what she has in mind."

"Harry, that surely is an exaggeration. I mean how bad can it be?" Hermione piped in.

"She…aargh…. She spent a whole hour lecturing me on behaviours and etiquettes. She went on to add how she plans to change Hogwarts for the better. And told me I was supposed to help her. How I should feel honoured that I was being given a chance to "assist" her. She said she would help me clear my name in ministry if I helped her, etc. the long and short of it, she wants me to be her stooge here and thinks she is doing me a big favour. Please don't make me go through the entire thing again. It was bad enough once."

Harry shuddered as if someone had just informed him he would have to play the next match against dragons.

No, he decided, dragons were positively delightful creatures compared to Umbridge as he remembered Norbert and the Hungarian horntail. Hagrid would feel offended if he heard Harry compare his beloved pets to that ….

"So, does this mean you are off detention for the rest of the week?"

"I wondered the same thing. But, Umbridge told me, it would be better that I spend the week with her so we could…ahem…plan how we should move forward."

"Well mate, I have some bad news for you. Angelina heard about your detention. She made my mum look like a harmless flobberworm. All the best. You will need it."

Harry swore. He had forgotten all about the Quidditch trials.

"By the way Harry, you know I can think of something worse than Angelina shouting?" Ron faced Harry, suddenly looking angry.

Harry immediately went on the defensive knowing at once knowing what Ron was hinting at.

"If you mean Daphne, then I already told you everything I know. I refuse to write her off simply because she is a Slytherin. I mean that is almost the same thing what the likes of Malfoy do. Look down upon people simply because of their background. Give the girl a chance. It's not as if she can do anything right under Dumbledore's nose. "

"But, Harry. She is a Greengrass. Her father was a DEATHEATER." Ron shouted out the last part.

"No, he was put under the imperious curse. Daphne told me herself"

"What makes you think she wasn't lying?"

"Her eyes. No one is that good a liar."

"Are you sure it's only her eyes. She is the best looking chick here. Add to her enigma of being the Ice-princess."

"You know I like Cho!"

"Boys! Will you stop fighting? Ron, Harry is right. You can't simply judge people just because of where they come from. From all we know. She may actually be telling the truth. Harry, but you should be careful though. Don't be alone with her." Hermione stepped in to diffuse what was becoming a heated situation.

"Greengrasses are traditionally Dark Wizards. What makes you think she is different?"

Ron had a point here, Harry mooted.

But Hermione refused to bow down, "does the name Padfoot ring a bell? You know maybe we should talk to Padfoot about this, he should be able to shed some light!"

As Harry went to bed that night, ready to embrace another night of replaying the death of Cedric and the walk through those corridors, he simply couldn't help question, why was it always him?

-x-x-

Umbridge watched as Potter exited her office. The boy would need some training. Otherwise he was not as bad as Fudge made him out to be. She had given him a brief on her plans to change Hogwarts without compromising on details, just in case, he went snooping to Dumbledore. She had made it clear at the beginning that she was the one in-charge and he should be grateful that she had given him the opportunity.

She thought if she gave him just the right amount of powers over his fellow students. It would be a matter of time before he started favouring her over Dumbledore. But of course, there was the other matter of the scion of Malfoy. He would need to be appeased. Lucius Malfoy still was close to the minister. She could not afford to alienate Draco. She would have to come up with something to appease him too.

Maybe if she could show Draco what she had planned for Potter he would…but she would have tread carefully here. If Potter got a wind of what was going on, then all her plans would fail. If everything worked out fine, by the end of the year she would have both Potter and Dumbledore in a cell in Azkaban-

Right next where they were holding the Lestranges!

-x-x-

The next day Harry and Ron both ran towards the dungeons directly from the Tower. Both had to skip breakfast as they were late.

As, they took their usual seats, at the back of the class, they heaved a sigh that they had managed to get their before their potions master.

"Figure, the old bat would dock fifty points for being late?" Ron whispered, feeling adventurous.

"Quiet", said Harry, "you never know where he is, or what he can listen too, remember second year?"

Ron who had been grinning a few moments ago, immediately sobered up. He too, remembered that night when Snape had caught them flying a car to Hogwarts.

Soon enough, the doors opened revealing their greasy-haired potions master.

"Longbottom that will be 5 points off Gryffindor for not being ready with your books before I entered the class"

Neville Longbottom, the round-faced clumsy boy, was Snape's favourite punching bag. Although Harry, understood why Snape hated him, he never understood why Neville too was targeted by Snape.

Snape however, continued his lecture.

"As you know, there is a practical aspect in OWLS. Some of you are in potions. You couldn't boil a pepper-up potion to save your own life. So, to enable you people to see how potions should be made, I shall be partnering some of you up with the better ones for the rest of the year."

Snape looked directly at Ron and Harry while saying the last part.

"Let's see, Longbottom, I have been trusted with the safety of my house. I refuse to risk their safety by pairing one of them with you. Sit with Granger. Potter, sit with Greengrass. I warn you Potter, if I see a dip in her grade, be prepared to face my wrath. Weasley, sit with Nott."

And so, Snape paired the rest of them.

If Harry found it odd, that Snape suddenly seemed worried about their Potion's Grade, he didn't comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you guys doing?" asked a frustrated Harry.

The Weasley twins were currently standing in front of him and bowing as if he was some royalty and declaring oaths of never ending loyalty towards him, the way soldiers do to their general just before a war.

Harry was uncomfortably reminded of the time during his second year when they had taken to walking in front of him and heralding statements like, "make way for the evil heir of Slytherin!", "Seriously evil wizard coming through!"

"We are just paying homage to..."

"The greatest wizard of ..."

"Our generation..."

The twins still hadn't lost their knack for astounding people with their ability to finish each other's sentences.

Harry had distinctive feeling that they used to rehearse many times in private before they actually made their performance public.

"Will you two quit it and explain what's wrong", asked Ron.

"Why, little bro, are you jealous? I was under the distinct impression that Ginny was the only Weasley to have a crush on him. I guess she has competition now."

Ron's ears were now red. He was struggling to say something but was beaten to it by the KING of toads herself-

"Hem hem, is there a problem here?" asked Umbridge in her sick sweet voice.

"Um no professor, we were just catching up with our mate here", Fred replied, with a fake serious voice.

"Well I hope you won't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes"

She took Harry to the side.

Harry wondered not for the first time that day, why was it always him?

"What did the toad want", Ron asked as he joined them at the table.

"Ron that is no way to talk about a teacher!" Hermione scolded beside him.

"Well she does look like one; reckon she might be the last of her species of the pink variety."

Even Hermione struggled not to smile at this.

"Anyways, what did she want", George asked continuing his sibling's line of questioning.

"She asked me to come to detention one hour early, so I could rectify some past sins, she also told me to be on my best behaviour as I would be watched", Harry replied emphasising on the word 'past sins'. They all looked at each other. No one amongst them had any idea what she meant by his past sins.

"You know I always thought Hogwarts was a strange place, each year brought something new. But this year takes the cake." Hermione said making a note.

"You're right you know", Fred started

"Yes, the best part of it was..."

"Snape forcing us to…"

"Partner with people…"

Harry was actually surprised to hear this. So, the fifth year wasn't the only one at the receiving end of Snape's new found concern. Well, they would probably have to wait to find out.

-x-x-

Later that evening as Harry entered Umbridge's office, he was surprised to see Malfoy sitting their wearing a rather smug expression.

Harry silently swore. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

"I see, you are here Mr. Potter", Harry looked up to see Umbridge sitting in her chair, or she might have been standing. You could never tell the difference.

"Now, that we all are here, I want to tell you all a Ministry secret. You people are officially looking at the first High Inquisitor of Hogwarts"

"High what...", although Harry didn't know what it was, he was sure he wouldn't like it.

Umbridge then proceeded to tell them about her new powers and what she planned to do. She further stated that she was expecting both of them to now work in perfect co-ordination with each other and report to her should they find anything suspicious. Somehow, if Harry harboured even faintest hope that she meant the dark side's activities it was quickly stashed when he realised who were his associates.

-x-x-

"So, let me get this straight… Malfoy and you are now partners to head some Inquisitorial squad under the thumb of the toad?"

Harry nodded towards Daphne as he continued to look outside the astronomy tower. There was something calm and serene about simply staring at the night blue sky. Perhaps the view made him realise how big the world was and how small his problems were compared to the skies which were now enveloping him.

He had come straight to meet Daphne after the meeting. They had earlier decided to meet there. Rather Daphne had informed him they would be meeting there via a letter which she had somehow put in his pocket during the lunch hour. When asked how she had simply responded with "Magic!"

"Maybe you can somehow use this to your advantage Harry"

Harry finally turned to look at her with an inquisitive look.

"See, there is no doubt Malfoy would have been up to something for his daddy dearest. Look at this way. Now you can come up with plans to keep him and his cronies busy somewhere else…no…I know what you are thinking. You have me. Trust me; I will make sure they will listen to you"

Harry had resisted the urge to laugh. But given her confidence he chose to see what she had up her sleeve.

-X-X-X-

_**Hogwarts gets a new High Inquisitor**_

_In a new and surprising move yesterday, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge yesterday announced a new change for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following is the entire statement by the minister's office._

"_We have received many letters of complaints over the past few years from many parents citing how they have been uncomfortable with the running of Hogwarts. Hence we have decided to add a new position, that of the High Inquisitor._

_The role of High Inquisitor is to evaluate the performance of the various teachers and fire them if they are not up to standards. Further she is allowed to have her own team of students who will have similar power to prefects. These students shall assist her in maintaining the discipline of what is arguably the most prestigious institute in the world."_

_This move comes a month after Albus Dumbledore was asked to step down as Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump. Many argue that this just another step to defame Dumbledore. In fact, Helga Jenkins and Steve Smith of the department of International Relations have decided to resign in protest on the presence of the degree._

"_Hogwarts is not an outpost of Fudge. First he appoints Umbridge. Now they decide to give her additional powers. We will protest against this."_

_However many parents, including Mr. Malfoy welcomed this degree saying that they were uncomfortable with Dumbledore running the entire school._

Hermione finished reading the article and looked up. She noted that nearly the entire hall had look of surprise on their faces except the smug look on the faces of few Slytherins, but what surprised her most was the guilty expression on face of Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry watched as Hedwig flew into the dusk sky. Sirius would be very happy to hear from him after his rather eventful fortnight at Hogwarts. He sighed as he started to walk back towards the Gryffindor tower.

The long walk gave him some time to reflect on the days that had passed by. It had been eventful to say the least. He had been given charge of the most unruly badge of pigs to ever set foot on Hogwarts. They had taken their tasks with the gleam a tiger had before it pounced on an unsuspecting prey.

Hearing the squad members had docked points simply because they didn't like the offending student, or because they were breathing too loud was a common event.

There were members were from each house. Initially it had been a competition between them, before they realised they could use the threat of house points and detention to get the students to do their bidding.

Thankfully it was Harry who was supposed to assign detentions. The squad could only bring them to Harry. However, that didn't stop them from bullying or getting small favours in return of threat to dock points. Umbridge had been very meticulous in picking the members of her blue-eyed squad. She seemed to have chosen all the fat headed bullies from each house. Why she had done this though, Harry was yet to know.

As he climbed through the portrait hole however, he found himself face to face with Cormac Mclaggen. Mclaggen was a burly sixth year, also a member of the squad. Going by his sheer size and brains, Harry very much thought he was a result of a rendezvous with a troll.

Harry shuddered as he tried to put these thoughts away and concentrate on what Mclaggen was grunting. He had apparently caught Seamus trying to sneak out of the tower and now wanted Harry to assign him a detention. He was holding Seamus by the collar while Seamus was looking at Harry with barely suppressed fear and rage.

Harry sighed once again. He now had too much experience to deal with this.

"Where were you going?"

Seamus looked like he wanted nothing more than to strangle Harry," None of your business, Potter!"

Mclaggen shook him roughly;" you will learn to be respectful to your betters Finnegan!"

Seamus glared at Mclaggen, before he noted his troll like physique before relented," Fine, I was going to meet Lavender in the Astronomy tower."

The Astronomy Tower had been a favourite haunting place for many romantic couples since times immemorial.

Harry looked from Mclaggen to Finnegan. He was entirely unsure what to do. Many students snuck off near curfew or even after it, just so they could get the privacy. The prefects generally tended to overlook this small fact because they happened to empathise.

Of course, Hermione was the only exception to the rule. For this reason alone the Head Girl had assigned her to patrol the Ground Floor near the Great Hall, so she wouldn't be anywhere near the Astronomy Tower even by mistake.

Given the glare Mclaggen was sending towards Seamus, it was obvious that he was being held more due to the fact of who he was meeting than the fact that he was meeting.

"ok, Finnegan," Harry started in a cold voice," since you seem to like the Astronomy Tower so much. You will spend the entire week cleaning it till midnight with Miss Brown under the supervision of Filch."

Harry watched as both the boys expression changed. One went from angry to smug, whereas the other…

"But why are you punishing Lavender," Mclaggen all but shouted," She didn't do anything!"

"Of course, by Finnegan's confession it is clear that she is supposed to meet him there. Since I can't see her, she must already be there. She should get punished as well. Both of them can start tonight. I will inform Filch. Kindly escort Mr. Finnegan to the tower and also inform Miss Brown of her detention. I trust you will be happy to relay the entire event to Malfoy, Mclaggen?"

Mclaggen clearly was anything but happy. The love triangle was an open secret in the Gryffindor tower. Lavender had not kept her preference hidden from anyone. The fact that she would be serving detention because of Mclaggen wouldn't serve him any brownie points with her.

Of course Mclaggen didn't realise that Harry had conveniently left out whether they could not use wands or not. It would take them about a minute to clean with their wands. Then they would have the entire night to themselves.

Harry watched the two leave for the Astronomy Tower before he too turned to find Filch, sincerely praying that he could avoid meeting the twins.

The Weasley twins were not ones you would want to cross. That is, unless you wanted to be pranked every living moment of the day. Harry, was pretty sure that he was yet to cross them, that's why he was left wondering what the hell they had he done to be singled out like this.

Upon hearing the news of Harry being the Head of the Inquisitorial squad, the whole of student body had reacted with uncertainty. Even Ron and Hermione were unsure what to make of it. Many of the students, the ones who believed The Daily Prophet looked at each other as if they had been proved right and then would look at Harry with utmost loathing.

However the twins were another matter. They had gone overboard, shouting and declaring that now Harry had his own cronies. And should anyone dare mess with Harry they would have to face the wrath of the "Potter Eaters", as they called the members of the inquisitorial squad. The look on Umbridge's face was rather the one of a toad that had just eaten a fly.

They took it upon themselves to bring each and every vice they saw at Hogwarts to Harry, from the old school brooms to mice holes in the wall. He was their saviour, or so they declared. Harry found himself heavily embarrassed, before on Daphne's suggestion, he told the twins to report it to Malfoy, who would put it in his weekly report to Umbridge.

Malfoy had been appointed the Squad's Secretary, which basically meant, he would have to prepare rolls of parchment on each and every punishment Harry gave out. He was a toothless tiger according to Daphne. Umbridge had told him it was similar to what she did at the ministry and that it was very important and interesting. She obviously didn't have the same notion of interesting as the rest of the students did.

Harry had absolutely no idea what Umbridge did with those rolls, she probably burnt them. She obviously never read them. If she had she would have found out that it was the twins who had caused her chair to scream and run out of the class when she had tried to sit on it. Of course it was the twins who themselves who reported it.

Harry had assigned them a detention to serve in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Officially it was their punishment. Unofficially, it was so they could go to the Acromantula colony with Hagrid so they convince Aragog to let them use some of their webs for their new product, details of which still eluded Harry.

Harry was brought out of his musings as he rounded up on Filch.

"Mr Filch, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown are serving detention in the Astronomy Tower. I would request you to escort them back to the Gryffindor common room at midnight. They shall continue to clean the tower until next Friday."

Filch scowled at Harry before nodding. At least one good thing had come out of this mess. Filch was now subordinate to Harry. Filch who was loyal to Umbridge was rather upset he would have to take orders from a student.

Well, as Daphne had told him. He should take all the advantage he could of the situation. Although Ron was still suspicious of her, Harry couldn't help but trust her, especially when he saw her beautiful eyes.


End file.
